Following in his fathers footsteps
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot and kinda AU.18 years after Opening night and preparing for his first nationals Daniel Schuester and his father talk about the past and pep him up for Nationals


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I know this is a bit early to write but I got this idea last night and it just bit me and I needed to write it. Set 18 years later after Opening night and pretend someone has set the Glee Club again it's the night before Nationals and Daniel is feeling a bit nervous so Will gives him a pep talk

Following in his father's footsteps

(18 year old Daniel Schuester stood at the hotel window in LA that he was stopping in for Nationals and sucked in a deep breath biting his lip a little. His roommate and best friend was asleep soundly in the corner of the room so Daniel decided to just sneak out of the hotel room, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a Mc Kinley sweatshirt. Dodging past the robotic cameras, electronics had come a long way in 18 years, Daniel crept down the hallway his curly red hair coming in his eyes. Even though he was well respected in the Glee club and the captain he did take after his parents as in he loved the classics and musicals even though it was considered cheesy and not cool. After a moment Daniel turned around and noticed his father following him

"Sorry I couldn't sleep" Will apologised and Daniel shot him a look "You know you remind me of your mom when you shoot me that look "Will smiled fondly and Daniel gave a smile. Even now when his father mentioned his mother he always got that faraway look like he was in another world and Daniel yearned to find that type of love.

"I know where we should go "Will replied and mystified Daniel nodded and followed his father down the stairs and into the 24 hour café.

"I remember when we came to Nationals just before you were born and I couldn't sleep neither. I`m surprised it was still here actually" Will replied as he got 2 coffees and took them to the table where Daniel was sitting

"So nervous for tomorrow "Will smiled at his son who looked down at the ground

"A little" he murmured "I mean this is the furthest McKinley has gone since you reached Nationals 18 years ago. True the club was shut for10`years but 8 years is a long time" Daniel began to panic. Even if he hadn't developed Emma`s full blown OCD he did panic sometimes and needed to be calmed down a little which was what Will was doing at that moment

"Look John has been doing a great job, Granted I didn't think no one would be interested in the club but when Sue left and we got a new Principal I got the ball rolling and managed to secure Glee club again. I mean I got offered the job but there was you and Michael to think about" Will was then interrupted

"Dad get on with the story" Daniel smirked and Will blushed He always got teased by his sons for dragging out stories.

"I was going to say no one will think any worse if you didn't win. No one thought we would ever win Nationals let alone get to Sectionals in our first year. You kids have such much more backing and I am kinda jealous" Will admitted "But if you win tomorrow I will be the happiest father ever" Tears started to form in Will`s eyes and Daniel gave a faint smile

"Mom will be too. She`s always there at every competition" he replied smiling

"She`s your lucky charm. She has to be there" Will smiled. "And Finn…" he suddenly couldn't speak and he started to choke up. Daniel just sat there in silence he knew too well about the man who was his father's best friend and he was honoured to carry his name as his middle name.

"Finn will be there in spirit dad. I know he will be. He will be looking down on us and giving a crooked smile and being supportive. And I will do my hardest to win this for him as well dad" Daniel looked fierce and Will nodded tears starting to form in his eyes again. Will and Daniel again shared an hug then Will glanced at his watch

"We should really get to bed. John will kill me if he knew you were up at this time. And Mom might have woke up as well and be wondering where I am "Will looked sheepish as Daniel gave a smirk then followed his father out of the café and back upstairs to the hotel room.

"Break a leg" Will whispered as he walked into the hotel room which he and Emma shared. Daniel then wandered down to the hotel room he was sleeping in and opened the door slowly however his best friend was still asleep and hadn't moved since Daniel had left the room. Daniel then took his sweatpants and sweatshirt off and climbed into bed. He knew that he always got this way before competitions but Daniel just loved the competitive nature of it. And tomorrow he was sure he was going to lead McKinley to another national trophy and keep the name of Schuester connected to show choir. And nothing was going to stop him as Daniel closed his brown eyes tightly and slowly managed to get himself off to sleep

And there you go. Hope you all liked that. I just thought it would be a good idea to celebrate the birth. Normal service will resume at the weekend with the final chapter of fighting fate and then after that I don't really have any ideas. I know this isn't the fic but if you have any ideas for future fics then I would like to hear them as at the moment I don't have any yet. So until next time welcome to the world Daniel Finn Schuester


End file.
